mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wasze kolekcje
Ta strona powstała z myślą o Was i o Waszych kolekcjach. Tutaj możecie podzielić się zdjęciami, opisami, albo filmikami z Waszymi przedmiotami. Weź udział w zabawie; pokaż nam swoją kolekcję, komentuj inne! Większość kolekcji nadal się powiększa... W końcu jest to niekończąca się zabawa!!! seise apeter Moja kolekcja składa się z magazynów, naklejek, jednej części "Magicznej Księgi" z zadaniami i naklejkami, pierwszym tomem serii książek, a także własnej roboty internatem z klocków LEGO i minifigurkami bohaterek. Wiem, że internat nie przypomina internatu, a postacie nie przypominają postaci, ale kogo to ochodzi. :P Ech, ten mój dywan i niepościelone łóżko w tle... :P Nie planuję powiększać kolekcji. IMG-20140426-00932.jpg|Pierwsza część książki. IMG-20140426-00933.jpg|Pierścionki x2 - z magazynu i książki. IMG-20140426-00934.jpg|Naklejki z książki z zadaniami. IMG-20140426-00935.jpg|5 arkuszy naklejek z kiosku. IMG-20140426-00936.jpg|Naklejki z magazynu. IMG-20140426-00937.jpg|Bransoletka z gazety. IMG-20140426-00938.jpg|Naszyjnik ze łzą jednorożca. IMG-20140426-00939.jpg|Pierwszy odcinek na płycie. IMG-20140426-00940.jpg|Opaska Mii (w ogóle jej nie noszę :P). IMG-20140426-00942.jpg|Gazety (5 numeru nie kupowałam - dycha za jakąś torebkę? Następnego też nie kupię - dycha za tandetny naszyjnik z obrazkiem Mii?). IMG-20140426-00943.jpg|Jedna część książki z zadaniami. IMG-20140426-00945.jpg|Internat + ludziki. :P IMG-20140426-00947.jpg|Niby-Mia. IMG-20140426-00948.jpg|Niby-Paula. IMG-20140426-00949.jpg|Niby-Violetta chodząca wszędzie w staniku. :P IMG-20140426-00950.jpg|Niby-świta Violetty. IMG-20140426-00951.jpg|Internat z przodu. IMG-20140426-00952.jpg|Przekrojony internat. IMG-20140426-00953.jpg|Budowałam go na przykładzie budynków z LEGO Friends - aby można go było rozłożyć i złożyć w inny sposób. Tutaj rozłożony. IMG-20140426-00954.jpg|Kuchnia, jadalnia i łazienka. IMG-20140426-00955.jpg|Zbliżenie na łazienkę. IMG-20140426-00956.jpg|Łazienka again. :P IMG-20140426-00957.jpg|Pokój Mii i Pauli. IMG-20140426-00958.jpg|Zegar, szuflady, biurko, regał. IMG-20140426-00959.jpg|Łóżka i skrzynia. IMG-20140426-00960.jpg|Mia na swoim łóżku czyta Księgę Legend Centopii. IMG-20140426-00961.jpg|Mistrz Painta. :P IMG-20140426-00962.jpg|Balkon. IMG-20140426-00968.jpg|Na balkon wchodzi się przez okno. :P IMG-20140426-00969.jpg|Wychodzenie. xD IMG-20140426-00963.jpg|Strych i dach. IMG-20140426-00966.jpg|Przykładowo przebudowany domek. Kolekcja нιкαяι αяαѕнι Dopiero zaczęłam gromadzić przedmioty. Na razie posiadam: Magazyny; *"Fauny i ich muzyka" *"Mały jednorożec" *"Atak Mankulusów" *"Faun Żartowniś" Książeczki; *Witaj w Centopii! *Sekret Lyrii. Inna prasa; *Podróż do Centopii - książeczka z naklejkami wielokrotnego użytku. Przedmioty; *Bransoletka Mii *Naszyjnik ze łzą jednorożca *Płyta na DVD z odcinkiem pierwszym :) Magazyn 042014.jpg H454 kolekcja.jpg H454.kolekcja.jpg H454~kolekcja.jpg Melania9999 Nie mam zbyt dużo rzeczy z "Mia i Ja". Obecnie posiadam: Kolekcję Filmową nr 5; Pułapka na jednorożca, Magiczne Księgi: nr 4 Smocza Niespodzianka oraz nr 5 Niezwykła Przygoda, Księga z 3 odcinkami serialu: "Witaj W Centopii", Podróż Do Centopii nr 1 i nr 2, Magazyny 1 - 7, Zabawki: Lalka Mii, Jednorożec Onchao oraz Jednorożec Wiatru. Dałam tylko kilka zdjęć, bo nie miałam zbytnio czasu by robić więcej fotek. Na jednym ze nich nie ma Jednorożca Wiatru, bo wtedy go jeszcze nie miałam. Kupiłam go sobie na dzień dziecka : ) P1000391.JPG|Moja kolekcja P1000392.JPG|Mia I Onchao Melania 001.JPG Melania 002.JPG Melania 008.JPG|Bransoletka i pierścionek Yuko Melania 022.JPG Melania 019.JPG Melania 004.JPG Melania 018.JPG Melania 011.JPG Melania 023.JPG Lyria105 Ja nie zbieram rzeczy z "Mia i ja:, tylko moja siostra. Ma bardzo dużą kolekcję, więc postanowiłam ją pokazać. Na razie dodam mało zdjęć. Moja siostra nie tylko kolekcjonuje polskie rzeczy z serii "Mia i ja", kupuje też przez różne obcojęzyczne strony zabawki, dodatki itd. Oczywiście ja płacę w €. Jak jesteśmy za granicą np. we Włoszech, to cały czas kogoś namawia by jej kupili coś z "Mia i Ja ". Znam dobrze niemiecki i włoski, ale przy kimś mam stresa ;). Oto kolekcja, która jest przedstawiona w zdjęciach i opisana w punktach jak jest w slajdach: *Niemiecki magazyn "Mia and Me Abenteuer in Centopia ". Prezenty: Bransoletka Mii, Album z Jednorożcami oraz naklejki do albumu. *Później jest rysunek mojej siostry. Trochę jej w tym pomagałam. Scenka przy pałacu elfów. Na obrazku są: Mia i Onchao. *Można zobaczyć Księgę Przyjaźni Mii z Niemiec. Można tam też opisać siebie; imię, wiek itp. *Potem widzimy Bransoletkę Mii z naszego polskiego Magazynu nr 3: Fauny i ich muzyka". *Widzimy lalkę Mię na pluszaku Onchao. Lalka Mii z Allegro.pl, a Jednorożec Onchao ze str. Starbox.pl. *Na kolejnym slajdzie jest lalka Mii w elfickim stroju :). *Teraz można zobaczyć ostatnie DVD w Niemczech z kolekcji filmowej: Koniec Epoki. Ma zgrane na siebie takie odcinki jak: odc. 25 Propozycja Panthei i Odc. 26 Koniec Epoki. *Teraz są buty mojej siostry :) *Po butach widzimy Pluszaka Onchao w pudełku ze strony Starbox.pl *Po pluszaku jest tornister mojej siostry. *Po plecaku widzimy włoski Magazyn, który kupił mojej siostrze wujek jak był we Włoszech. Prezenty: coś w rodzaju pasemek. Spinki do których przyczepione są pasemka. Komiks: Nadzieja Centopii. *Teraz czas na medalion nr 1: na nim znajduje się Onchao wraz ze swoją opiekunką Mią :). *Medalion nr 2: na nim jest Mia w pozie takiej, jak na plakacie dołączonym do magazynu nr 2 w Polsce. *Medalion nr 3: to Mia, w tle widać piękną krainę Centopię. *Potem widzimy z Magicznej Księgi nr 7 Spotkanie Ze Smokiem pozę Mo i trochę pozy Yuko i Mii. To takie pionki do gry planszowej znajdującej się w środku. *Po Magicznej Księdze jest Bransoletka Mii, którą widzimy na stronie: "Zabawki i inne". Mój wujek kupił to mojej siostrze podobnie jak magazyn. *Oto lalka Mii znów w innej pozie :) *Teraz widać bransoletkę Mii z magazynu niemieckiego. Jest taka sama jak w Polsce. Co ciekawe, wystąpiła już w dwóch magazynach: Magazyn nr 1 i Magazyn, który widać na początku slajdu. *Cztery Kolekcje Filmowe: nr 9 Odstawiona (Posiada odcinki: 17 Odstawiona i 18 Król Przez Jeden Dzień), nr 10 Jaskinia Prawdy (Posiada odcinki: 19 Faun Grajek i 20 Jaskinia Prawdy), nr 11 Pod księżycem (Posiada odcinki; 21 Pod Wiatr i 22 Pod księżycem), nr 12 Łzy Radości (Posiada odcinki: 23 Wybór Stron i 24 Łzy Radości). *Płyta do słuchania z dwoma pierwszymi odcinkami; Odc.1 Rozmowa Z Jednorożcami i Odc. 2 Nadzieja Centopii. *DVD Pod Księżycem; Posiada odcinki: Odc.21 Pod Wiatr i Odc. 22 Pod księżycem. *Błyszczyk z ostatniego niemieckiego magazynu wydanego w lipcu 2014 r. *Losowa strona z Księgi Przyjaźni - Jestem Mia! Warto ten artykuł przeczytać! :) *Francuski magazyn z serii "Mia i Ja". Prosto Z Francji :) *Oto Jednorożec Gwiazd kupiony w Hiszpanii. Oczywiście cena nie przypisała mojemu gustowi ;) *Oto runy z jednego z niemieckich magazynów. *Przed wami kolorowanki z Niemiec. Okładka: Mo. Kolorowanki: Mankulus. Widzimy też ułamek kolorowanki Yuko. :) *Magazyn z Niemiec. To jest nr.9/2013 r. *Oto 2 magazyny z Niemiec. Jeden jest z księgą : "Legendy Centopii" *Księga "Legendy Centopii" Więcej Rzeczy będę dodawać jak będę mieć czas. Pozdrawiam wszystkich lubiących wikię :) :) 1975027_463957523733367_9673770_n.jpg|Niemiecki magazyn, kupiony kiedy byliśmy raz w weekend w Niemczech :) 294802_325462150916239_675460576_n.jpg|"Mia I Ja" książeczka z Niemiec 527751_306832359445885_679373485_n.jpg|Bransoletka Mii 10334381_450985451702925_5516222009188829963_n.jpg|Mia na pluszaku Onchao DSCN9847.jpg|lalka Mia mSNEjhq7KgURu7Xqbky5l1w.jpg|DVD Koniec Epoki po niemiecku. Kupiłam warz z siostrą w Niemczech! : ) mg2dB-r7g3tif_W77GEHB3Q.jpg|Buty mojej siostry : ) miPZuMGg_kd94CLURjcu3Lw.jpg|Pluszak Onchao ze Starbox.pl meQmewSaQ9MU1XjwPn9f8ng.jpg|Plecak $_57 (1).JPG|Włoski magazyn mfA8dLBk9O9eq0qXimBUp2A.jpg|Mia I Onchao - Naszyjnik mLOj8iKCusuI07jtCpubUeg.jpg|Mia - Naszyjnik m1VHKMQYJ4XjBGjki746dXQ.jpg|Mia W Centopii - Naszyjnik DSC02172.JPG|W środku Magicznej Księgii Nr.7 images (3).jpg|bransoletka Mii tumblr_n3fnpgeUBD1rqy69do1_500.jpg|Mia lalka msGBGhaZbyW_tHAL8w-cegQ.jpg|Bransoletka Mii z magazynu mluIV7xX04uXFpqidU9vpcA.jpg|DVD z Niemiec - Odc.17 - 24 msxg5ObQmVgfpsZ6Dj-sq0w.jpg|Płyta Do Słuchania - Po Niemiecku - Odc.1 Rozmowa Z Jednorożcami oraz Odc.2 Nadzieja Centopii m09TUSjoSby2qPfXE6xsBxw.jpg|Kolekcja Filmowa - Pod Wiatr i Pod księżycem Na DVD mOpfilkvScrsODGHU9PJvKA.jpg|Błyszczyk z ostatniego magazynu "Mia And Me" 36781258_scre_2.jpg|W środku księgi przyjaźni Mii - Jestem Mia! images (4).jpg|Francuski magazyn prosto z Francji :) Mia-and-Me-Star-Sternen-Einhorn-Mattel-BFW38.jpg|Jednorożec Gwiazd z Hiszpani :) 1743517 440721406056979 335829724 n.jpg|Runy z jednego z niemieckich magazynów 941351_473777912702394_1277793224_n.jpg|Kolorowanki z Niemiec :) 2013 - nr.9.jpg|Magazyn nr.9/2013 images (5)g.jpg|2 magazyny z Niemiec img mn.jpg|Księga "Legendy Centopii" z magazynu Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu. Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Kategoria:Kolekcje Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Fanon